A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of auto lifts, more specifically, an automobile lift that pivots about a central axis.
Auto lifts are a staple of any garage or auto shop, and enable a vehicle to be lifted on the ground in order to access underneath the respective vehicle as is commonly needed when repairing parts located under said vehicle.
There have been a lot of auto lifts that engage a bottom of said vehicle in order to lift said vehicle upwardly for access there under. Some auto lifts utilize two opposing posts that are rigidly affixed to a ground surface and include lifting means thereon for raising and lowering a vehicle. Auto lifts utilizing vertical posts are limited in range of motion, which can be difficult in maneuvering vehicles in and around.
None of the prior art directed to post-based auto lifts teach a pivotable auto lift that rotates about a central vertical axis in order to provide ingress in between and egress from two opposing auto lift posts. The device of the present application provides a post-based auto lift that can rotate about a central axis such that the post and auto lift can rotate when needed for egress and ingress of a vehicle.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an auto lift that includes a first post that pivots about a central axis in order to enable the auto lifts to rotate with respect to said central axis; wherein a second post is rigidly affixed to a cross-brace that extends to the first post such that the first post, the second post and cross-brace all collectively rotate about the central axis of the first post; wherein a vehicle is driven in range or out of range of the first post and second post collectively; wherein both the first post and the second post include auto lifting members thereon, which engage a bottom of said vehicle in order to lift said vehicle; wherein each auto lifting member engages a particular side of said vehicle; wherein the first post attaches to a pivot adaptor that engages onto a fixed in-ground receiver; wherein the first post and pivot adaptor rotate with respect to the in-ground receiver in order to rotate in and out of an area where a vehicle may be lifted as needed; wherein the second post may align with an in-ground non-rotating receiver in order to secure and prevent rotational movement of the entire auto lift.
The Carrigan Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,980) discloses a runway for an automobile with a floor base mount and a pivoting support. However, the pivoting support does not enable an entire auto lift and post to rotate about a central axis.
The Netter Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,414) discloses a small vehicle lift having a swiveling base beneath the floor with a cantilever lifting arm. However, the swiveling base does not enable an entire auto lift to rotate about a pivot point.
The Rosen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,222) discloses an electrically driven car lift apparatus for home use. However, the car lift does not provide a means of rotation about a pivot point.
The Kritzer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,848) discloses a vehicle lift with adjustable outriggers. However, the vehicle lift does not rotate about a pivot point or central axis in order to provide egress or ingress of a vehicle between two opposing auto lifts.
The Clarke Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,764) discloses an automobile lift. However, the automobile lift does not include an adaptor that attaches to an auto lift and post extending there from, which enables the auto lift to rotate about a pivot point.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an auto lift that includes a first post that pivots about a central axis in order to enable the auto lifts to rotate with respect to said central axis; wherein a second post is rigidly affixed to a cross-brace that extends to the first post such that the first post, the second post and cross-brace all collectively rotate about the central axis of the first post; wherein a vehicle is driven in range or out of range of the first post and second post collectively; wherein both the first post and the second post include auto lifting members thereon, which engage a bottom of said vehicle in order to lift said vehicle; wherein each auto lifting member engages a particular side of said vehicle; wherein the first post attaches to a pivot adaptor that engages onto a fixed in-ground receiver; wherein the first post and pivot adaptor rotate with respect to the in-ground receiver in order to rotate in and out of an area where a vehicle may be lifted as needed; wherein the second post may align with an in-ground non-rotating receiver in order to secure and prevent rotational movement of the entire auto lift. In this regard, the pivotable auto lift departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.